Love and Music
by Clara Oswald Pond
Summary: Pierce The Veil is walking around and stop for some chips that's when it all began. They meet the Doctor and Rose they become companions and then one of the band members falls for Rose and the Doctor does not like it one bit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_** This is my first time writing a fan fiction so it may not be that good. Reviews are always welcomed. I do not own Doctor Who or Pierce The Veil hope you enjoy it. It'll be a musical type of fan fiction I'll try to update every week. Enjoy!**

**Vics POV:** I have always loved adventures my friends loved them also especially Jaime, Tony, and my little brother Mike. One day we were are all tired we barely finished touring and writing a new song for the new album. Jaime told us "Come on guys let's go walk maybe that'll inspire Vic", trying to help out and get us off our butts. "Yeah why not that might help, but instead let's go on an adventure that'll inspire me for sure." I said thinking that we hadn't had one in a long time.

* * *

** The Doctors POV:** "Where do you want to go now?" The Doctor asked Rose he just loved the way his pink and yellow girl looked in the TARDIS lights. "Umm how about Rio?" Rose said The Doctor was bouncing around the TARDIS pressing buttons and admiring Rose. While she was thinking how does he know how to work the TARDIS all by himself. When they landed Rose complained to the Doctor "This NOT Rio this is San Diego. Let's stay here for a while see if they sell chips." The Doctor was confused at why the TARDIS landed here. "Sure, I think they sell some around here."

* * *

** Vic's POV:** "Hey guys let's go stop for some snacks." Tony offered to us we all agreed. "There's a chip shop just two blocks away lets stop over there." Mike told us. We went over to the chip shop and were ordering when this blonde beautiful girl in a pink jacket and a lean guy in a pinstripe suit came and got in back of us. "Vic what do you want to get?" Jaime asked me. I told him "Whatever I don't have much of a craving for something right now." Mike's POV: That was really weird Vic was just looking at the blonde girl and the lean guy. "Tony Jaime come over here I want to talk to you really quick." I told them "What's up dude?" Jaime asked me. "Isn't Vic acting weird today?" "It might be that he's just tired and frustrated about having writers block." Tony said.

_**Song: Bulletproof Love - Pierce The Veil**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_** This is my first time writing a fan fiction so it may not be that good. Reviews are always welcomed. I do not own Doctor Who or Pierce The Veil hope you enjoy it. It'll be a musical type of fan fiction I'll try to update every week. Enjoy!**

**Vics POV:** I have always loved adventures my friends loved them also especially Jaime, Tony, and my little brother Mike. One day we were are all tired we barely finished touring and writing a new song for the new album. Jaime told us "Come on guys let's go walk maybe that'll inspire Vic", trying to help out and get us off our butts. "Yeah why not that might help, but instead let's go on an adventure that'll inspire me for sure." I said thinking that we hadn't had one in a long time.

* * *

** The Doctors POV:** "Where do you want to go now?" The Doctor asked Rose he just loved the way his pink and yellow girl looked in the TARDIS lights. "Umm how about Rio?" Rose said The Doctor was bouncing around the TARDIS pressing buttons and admiring Rose. While she was thinking how does he know how to work the TARDIS all by himself. When they landed Rose complained to the Doctor "This NOT Rio this is San Diego. Let's stay here for a while see if they sell chips." The Doctor was confused at why the TARDIS landed here. "Sure, I think they sell some around here."

* * *

** Vic's POV:** "Hey guys let's go stop for some snacks." Tony offered to us we all agreed. "There's a chip shop just two blocks away lets stop over there." Mike told us. We went over to the chip shop and were ordering when this blonde beautiful girl in a pink jacket and a lean guy in a pinstripe suit came and got in back of us. "Vic what do you want to get?" Jaime asked me. I told him "Whatever I don't have much of a craving for something right now." Mike's POV: That was really weird Vic was just looking at the blonde girl and the lean guy. "Tony Jaime come over here I want to talk to you really quick." I told them "What's up dude?" Jaime asked me. "Isn't Vic acting weird today?" "It might be that he's just tired and frustrated about having writers block." Tony said.

_**Song: Bulletproof Love - Pierce The Veil**_


End file.
